


Boys In Love

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I don't know why I put Frostiron in the story, M/M, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in love,everybody knows that...except for each other that is. If Tony and Loki have anything to say about it(which they do) then that will soon change.





	

Tony and Loki were lounging by the fireplace,the atmosphere was surprisingly calm,cozy even. The storm raging on outside had been going on for hours. Tony heard Loki mutter something about his brother and rabbits,whatever that was about. For once the inventor wasn't tinkering away on a new, fresh idea to be pursued. He was simply listening to the rain and watching the powerful man laid out besides him.For a… reasonable reason of course.Very reasonable he convinced himself,Loki was doing something with his hands, and- oh, now he's muttering to himself again.

“Watcha doin Frosty?”Smooth Tony.

The God merely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement that he heard, without looking up from staring intently at the space between his fingers.After a moment he huffed out a sigh and leaned over until the two are shoulder to shoulder,and after leaning in even closer he gently conceals Tony's eyes with his left hand.After an awkwardly silent and equally confusing moment he lifts his hand again to reveal a silently crackling green tinted electrical image between his hands of two familiar super soldiers sparring in the communal gym on the top floor of the tower. 

“Why are we spying on them?” 

Watching them fight is pretty mesmerizing,in fact “fight” really doesn’t do the way they’re moving together justice, it's more like a deadly dance,but...anyway that doesn't really explain what he's doing this for though…

“At the moment I'm getting extremely frustrated at these two obtuse,oblivious, obviously in love idiots dance around their feelings...literally.”he chuffs out.

Looking back at the image still floating between Loki's hands (which have moved to where they were inches away from cupping Tony's face,and he's not entirely sure how to feel about that),he can't help but to agree.Besides it's not like they could hear what the two were saying...so it wasn't like they were spying as bad as they could have been.

~*~  
“Is that all you got punk?”the brunette laughed out,before ducking away from a punch to the face.  
“You know it ain't,jerk.You plan on not holding back?” the blonde gritted out with a smirk before doing a backflip away from a kick that would've left a good bruise on his chest for at least a solid 10 minutes.  
“Tell me Stevie,how exactly does a backflip help in combat,hmmmm?” he said avoiding the question with one of his own.  
At that the two paused for breath, bare chests heaving. They had been at it for a while,sue them.  
With a defiant tilt of his chin Steve answered “It looks cooler”.  
“Steve Rogers,pinnacle of man, picture of perfection,did a backflip because it looked cooler.”Bucky sighed dramatically. “I suppose it's lucky you got me looking after you.”  
With a small smile and light blush(from the workout obviously…) the blonde responded “Yeah”  
And then he lunged.  
~*~  
“Do you see why I'm a little frustrated with these two?” The god said huffily. “It’s been months” he groaned.

The brunette pondered his thoughts for a few minutes.Did they love each other,oh yeah.Were they going to admit to it anytime soon,probably not. It was frustrating to watch,yeah,but they had each other. That's better than what they had had for a while.

“Don't you think that if they both knew of each other's mutual attraction,that they would both be happier?” Loki asked slowly.

Tony could see a plan forming in the god's eyes.He was screwed.

“Just for the record I'm not part of whatever you're planning right now”. As cute as he was Tony didn’t want to go down with Loki's ship...lie. He was already on the SteveandBucky ship. The SteveBucky. The Stecky?  
“Besides,how are you so sure that they're even on the same page when it comes to their feelings, let alone the same book?”

“It's an Asgardian trick my mother had taught me when I was small,to help me figure out what kind of mood father was in” he replied offhandedly. “It's a way to,well for lack of any better words,read their auras- except not.Hard to explain really,you can't see or feel it; it's more like over the years I've learned to just sense others emotions and tieing in their thoughts, I know for a fact that they are “on the same page”” he said,saying that last part with air quotes.

Tony just rolls his eyes for lack of anything better to say “Well you know them well enough by now,how are you going to get them to confess their undying love for each other” he says whilst putting his hand upon his forehead damsel in distress style.

“I'm known as the trickster god here on Midgard for a reason,I’m sure I'll think of something” he replies mischievously.

~*~  
“We could have both of them take a type of truth potion,” Loki muses, “Then we could ask them how they feel about the other and then...nothing,mischief managed”.

“No way Lokster, forcing them like that would be going too far,don't you think?”Tony replied quickly.

“What about having them describe their dream person and I could “accidentally” conjure up the other.” he bounces back “this'll force them to acknowledge the elephant that I've just conjured into the room,they'll admit their love and theeeen...the beginning of their happily ever after?”

“If we did that then…”a small smile formed on the inventors lips. “Actually I can't see any downside to that plan,other than it involves a lot of ifs on the two lover-boys parts.You don't know for certain that they’de even talk about it, let alone describe qualities that the other has.”

“Well then,what if I told you, a little birdy told me about a not-so-secret box of drawings of Bucky under the good captains bed?” he said watching as Tony's small smile broke out into a full blown grin.

Laughing he replied “I'd ask what you plan on doing with this information”. Calming down,he quirked his brow and asked “What do you plan on doing with it?”

“I think it would be quite obvious to even Barnes, the obtuse potato, that his Stevie has some form of attraction toward him. Considering the types of drawings that are hiding away…” he trails off mysteriously.

Tony's eyes widen “ What kind of drawings?”

Suddenly Loki rises from where he'd been talking with Tony “Unimportant... well actually there was one where he was made out to be a dashing pirate, that one's my favorite” he finishes with a stage whisper.  
~*~  
“I can't help but feel that none of the brilliant plans that I'm coming up with are the answer...”he complains aloud.

Tony smirks “So you're ready to leave them alone?”  
“Not quite”he shoots back. “I just need to retrieve my plan” he says coolly.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone think I should continue this?  
> Gonna be honest, this was the beginning of the first draft and then I lost it and started rewriting it into something much angstier much faster.


End file.
